Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 162
Judai VS Asuka: face-down card of Hidden Emotions is the one hundred and sixty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. The tag dueling tournament reaches his final match, as Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes against Tyranno Hassleberry and Blair Flannigan. Jaden and Alexis still are not working well together, and Blair activates a card allowing them to switch partners. Alexis struggles with her decision on what to do when after graduating and with her feelings for Jaden, which the latter seems oblivious to. Summary The final duel of the tag dueling tournament will be Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes from the senior block against Tyranno Hassleberry and Blair Flannigan from the junior block. Alexis comments that Jaden isn't enjoying dueling as he used. Jaden acts as if he hadn't noticed this Blair makes a last second adjustment to her Deck before the duel begins. Alexis plans to Summon "Cyber Prima" but misses the timing to activate "Prima Light" during her opponent's turn. When Jaden's turn comes, he Tributes "Cyber Tutu" once again not checking Alexis' Set card, unraveling her plans further. Jaden realizes that Alexis was right - he doesn't really enjoy dueling anymore, as his recent duels have all been life-or-death. Alexis is finally fed up with Jaden's actions and tells him go on without her, as he obviously doesn't need her win, since he took control of all the previous duels without utilizing Alexis' cards or strategies. Blair activates her face-down "Partner Change", which allows her to switch sides with an opponent if they agree. Blair and Alexis switch partners. Hassleberry is disappointed that the concept of senior students against junior students is ruined, and Alexis angrily tells him they'll beat Jaden and Blair down until they can't get back up. Jaden seems to work much better with Blair, checking and using her face-down cards rather than ignoring them. Jaden comments it's been a long time since he and Alexis last dueled. When Alexis activates "Doble Passé", Jaden comments that she used the same card during their first duel, and that it was his first real impression of her. Alexis responds that she thought that he was an interesting guy. Jaden states he's glad he was able to meet her. Satisfied that Jaden now realizes how he's been acting, Alexis activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy Blair's "Partner Change", causing them to switch back. However, they seem to be in a hopeless situation after Hassleberry Summons "Super Conductor Tyranno" and Alexis' turn comes. Jaden tells her to check his Set cards. Using them, Alexis and Jaden win the duel and the tournament. That night, Alexis tells Jaden she was glad to have met him, but it's implied she wanted to confess that she had feelings for him. Regardless Jaden is either uninterested or oblivious. Featured Duel Alexis' turn * Summons "Cyber Tutu" (1000/800) in attack position. * Sets a card. Blair's turn * Activates "Stray Lambs", Special Summoning two "Lamb Tokens" (0/0 each) in defense position. * Sets a card. Jaden's Turn * Activates "Tag Request", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000). * Tributes "Cyber Tutu" and "Avian" to Summon "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (2600/1800). * Activates "Hero Heart", halving "Bladedge's" attack for the duration of the turn and allowing it to attack twice. * Attacks both "Lamb Tokens" with "Bladedge's", whose Piercing effect deals damage. (Hassleberry/Blair 1400) * Blair activates her face-down "Partner Change", allowing her to switch sides with one of her opponents if he or so agrees. She asks Alexis, and the latter agrees to switch, but any cards already on the field remain on their original sides. Hassleberry's turn * Summons "Archeonis" (300/1600). * Activates "New Ultra Evolution", Tributing "Archeonis" to Special Summon "Dark Tyranno" (2600/1800) in attack position. * Discards "Destroyersaurus", allowing him to move "Jurassic World" from his Deck to his hand. * Activates "Jurassic World", increasing the attack and defense of all Dinosaur-type monsters by 300. * Attacks "Bladedge" (Jaden/Blair 3700). Blair's turn * Sets three cards Alexis' turn * Summons "Etoile Cyber" (1200/1600) in attack position. * Attacks directly with "Etoile Cyber" and "Dark Tyranno", but Blair activates her face-down "Scapegoat", Special Summoning four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 each) in defense position. One is destroyed by "Etoile Cyber", but "Dark Tyranno's" effect allows it to still attack directly since all opposing monsters are in defense position (Jaden/Blair 800). * Sets two cards. Jaden's turn * Activates Blair's face-down "Jar of Greed", allowing him to draw a card. * Activates Blair's face-down "Token Thanksgiving", destroying "Sheep Tokens" to gain 800 Life Points for each one (Jaden/Blair 3200). * Summons "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole" (900/300) in attack position. * Attacks "Dark Tyranno" intending to send both monsters back to their owner's hands via "Grand Mole's" effect, but Alexis activates her face-down "Doble Passe" to make the attack a direct attack, and allow "Dark Tyranno" to attack Jaden and Blair directly in return (Hassleberry/Alexis 500, Jaden/Blair 300). * Alexis activates her Set "Mystical Space Typhoon", destroying Blair's "Partner Change" and returning them to their original sides, though cards already on the field remain on their current sides. * Sets three cards. Hassleberry's turn * Activates "Big Evolution Pill", Tributing "Dark Tyranno", meaning that Dinosaur-type monsters will require no Tributes for the next three turns. * Summons "Super Conductor Tyranno" (3300/1400). * Tributes "Etoile Cyber" via "Super Conductor Tyranno's" effect, which would inflict 1000 damage to Jaden and Alexis, but Jaden activates his Set "Skill Shock", Tributing "Grand Mole" to negate the effect. "Super Conductor Tyranno" cannot attack the turn it uses it's effect, so he ends his turn. Alexis' turn * Activates Jaden's face-down "Limit Reverse", Special Summoning "Cyber Tutu" (1000/800) from the Graveyard in attack position. * Attacks directly via "Cyber Tutu's" effect, but Hassleberry activating "Survival Instinct", removing "Archeonis" and "Dark Tyranno" in his Graveyard from play to gain 800 Life Points before the attack (Hassleberry/Blair 300). * Activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Prima Light", Tributing "Cyber Tutu" to Special Summon "Cyber Prima" (2300/1600) in attack position. * Activates Jaden's face-down "Hero's Backup", removing "Bladedge" from Jaden's Graveyard to increase "Cyber Prima's" attack by it's attack, to 4900. * Attacks "Super Conductor Tyranno" (Hassleberry/Blair 0). Featured cards Mistakes When Hassleberry's hand is shown during his first turn, "Jurassic World" is already in it and "Destroyersaurus" is not. Despite this, he discards "Destroyersaurus" to add "Jurassic World" to his hand.